


Fun in the Olympic Village

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Free!
Genre: Abstinence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cameos, Casual Sex, Coach Tachibana Makoto, Come Sharing, Condoms, Dolphin Nanase Haruka, Established Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Horny Nanase Haruka, Horny Tachibana Makoto, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loud Sex, Lube, M/M, Olympic Swimmer Kirishima Ikuya, Olympic Swimmer Matsuoka Rin, Olympic Swimmer Nanase Haruka, Olympic Village Shenanigans, Olympics, Oral Sex, Orca Tachibana Makoto, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pro Swimmer Kirishima Ikuya, Pro Swimmer Matsuoka Rin, Pro Swimmer Nanase Haruka, Seme Tachibana Makoto, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Summer Olympics, Tachibana Makoto Has A Large Cock, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Tachibana Makoto, Uke Nanase Haruka, What Happens in the Olympic Village STAYS in the Olympic Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Haru and Makoto abstain until all Haru's events are done.It's going to be a fun night...





	Fun in the Olympic Village

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own ‘Free!’, nor do I own any rights to any other brand, product, organisation or event I may happen to mention.
> 
> This story takes place during Haru’s first Olympic Games.  
> The host city for this Olympics is not Tokyo or any other Japanese city (it can be your city or your nation’s capital if you want). I want this to be timeless.

Makoto Tachibana groaned as he awoke from a peaceful and well-deserved sleep.

The high-rise en-suite room in one of the flats in the Olympic Village was dimly lit by the light of the sun that, along with the hustle and bustle of the world below, was desperately trying to wake itstwo occupants. It had half succeeded in its mission.

But the same could not be said for the person Makoto was holding onto as if he never wanted to ever let them go. A still-sound-asleep Haruka Nanase.

The young Team Japan swimmer had gone to these Olympics to great fanfare thanks to his rivalry with Team Australia’s Rin Matsuoka and Team United States’ Ikuya Kirishima.

Now the swimming programme was over the whole world knew their names, and many were calling them the Three Musketeers, or the Holy Water Trinity. Some were going as far as to say it wasn’t Federer-Nadal-Djokovic anymore but rather Nanase-Matsuoka-Kirishima.

The three of them had won five medals each and Haru’s were now resting on his bedside table, the sunlight glinting off of them into Makoto’s eyes as a gentle breeze blew through their semi-open window making the curtains dance.

One medal glinted bronze. Another glinted silver. And _three_ glinted gold.

As Makoto fully opened his eyes the reality of what Haru had achieved finally began to dawn on him. His soul mate was now a multiple Olympic champion, and he also now held just as many world records. He had made himself known to billions of people doing what he was born to do. Swim.

And what made it even more special was that Makoto was a part of Team Japan’s coaching staff – on paper. In reality he worked almost exclusively with Haru because none of the other coaches could get anything out of him. They shared their victories together, and when they kissed by the pool after Haru won the 100m Freestyle (dubbed ‘The Race of the Century’ by the press) the noise was deafening.

Back in the present Makoto smiled lovingly at Haru and tenderly kissed his raven hair…just as he noticed the other _object_ on Haru’s bedside table.

Staring imperiously back at Makoto like a monolith was an open (and empty) three-pack of IOC-issued condoms.

Makoto’s face flushed as he began to remember the previous night. He turned his head back to his own bedside table to find _another_ empty three-pack…and four completely drained bottles of lube.

More memories flooded into Makoto’s mind. He also began to notice that his ‘little Makoto’ felt drained and that his backside was tender.

Now well and truly alarmed by exactly what appeared to have happened the night before, Makoto lifted up the duvet to reveal not only his and Haru’s intertwined nude bodies, but also a mixture of natural and water-based stains and what was their sixth and final condom, full, and still safely attached to ‘Little Haru’.

**_Flashback_ **

The night before the opening ceremony Haru, Makoto, Rin and Ikuya all met in one of the recreation rooms in the complex where Team Australia were staying.

As the four young men casually played the latest racing game, Rin decided to cause some mischief.

“Have you guys found the condoms in our rooms yet?”

“The what?!” Ikuya cried and almost crashed his car.

“The condoms all the athletes in the village are given. We get lube as well if you’re feeling experimental too.” Rin flashed his trademark shark grin.

“T-that’s not true. It’s only a myth!” Ikuya jittered.

“It’s not.” Haru replied as he won the race they’d all suddenly lost interest in.

“Haru’s right.” Makoto added. “The IOC have been giving athletes condoms since Seoul. And there’s also an unwritten rule that what happens in the village, stays in the village.”

Ikuya huffed and fiddled about with his controller.

“We’re here to compete and win gold medals, not screw around. Besides it’s only you two who will be using them anyway.” Ikuya pointed at Haru and Makoto.

“Nope.” Haru replied.

“We’re abstaining until all Haru’s events are over.” Makoto smiled. He was rather proud of their pledge. The fun could be had after the races.

“Hang on isn’t that dangerous for Haru?” Rin asked in an unusually concerned tone.

A giant question mark appeared above Makoto’s head.

“Don’t dolphins get violent when they’re…you know…frustrated in that way?” Now it was Rin’s turn to feel embarrassed. This was the first time he’d spoken to his friend’s about their conjugal activity.

“’Violent’ is the wrong word.” Haru corrected. “I’d say I get more…”

“Intense.” Makoto finished. “Our plan is to naturally raise Haru’s testosterone levels by not doing it, therefore giving him that _extra_ advantage over, oh let’s say someone whose determined to use their IOC condoms or who plays with themselves.”

An awkward silence filled the room as Rin and Ikuya glanced at each other uncomfortably.

“Makoto your orca aura is frightening.” Rin grimaced. “However I’m gonna get in on this _and_ up the stakes: I’ll abstain until the end of my events too _if_ we all agree not to do any mouth stuff either.”

It was Makoto and Haru’s turn to gaze awkwardly at one another. Perhaps this _wasn’t_ the right time to reveal their master plan.

“I’ll join in and raise too.” Ikuya chipped in. “I’ll take part in this too _if_ we all agree to not even touch ourselves _or_ each other _or_ have that kind of help from anyone else until our events are over.”

Another big silence filled the room.

“Oh fine. I still think we have the advantage though.” Makoto sighed as the four of them placed their hands on top of the other to make their pact official.

_**Five minutes later** _

“Oh crap!” Haru shouted and turned to Makoto in a panic, alarming everyone in the room.

“What’s wrong Haru?!” Makoto was overcome with concern.

“I’m doing the 10km Open Water too! That’s _four days_ after the indoor events finish!”

The penny dropping in Makoto’s head was heard loud and clear by all.

“Oh…fudge.” Was all the green-eyed young man could muster as Ikuya and Rin rolled on the floor laughing.

_**Day after the indoor swimming programme** _

Haru and Makoto gazed out of the Olympic Village’s canteen as they ate their breakfast together.

The whole world knew about them now but there was no time to bask in their new-found fame. There was still 10,000 meters of open water swimming ahead of Haru, and while he had more golds than Rin and Ikuya, he was still one medal in total behind them.

As if on cue Rin sat down next to them in his casual clothes. He also wore a massive grin.

“What was her name?” Makoto sighed without making eye contact.

“And good morning to you too.” Rin smiled, really not bothered about the shade being thrown at him.

Frustrated blue and green eyes met relieved red ones.

Rin giggled and leaned in, lowering his voice to a hushed tone.

“Let’s just say there’s a certain trampoline gymnast who is very happy I had so much ‘energy’ if you know what I mean.”

“Sonofabitch you too?!” Ikuya cried as he bounced down next to the others.

To say the green-haired swimmer looked happy was an understatement.

Haru and Makoto did their best to ignore him, but Rin (who was sitting the other side of them) wanted details.

“Name?” Rin asked eagerly.

“Don’t you mean _names?”_ Ikuya grinned.

OK, _now_ Makoto and Haru were interested.

“You’re kidding?” Rin said, his jaw hanging open.

“Nope. Listen dudes. When an _entire_ ladies 3x3 basketball team invites you back to their captain’s room you _don’t_ say no.”

“Holy shit dude.” Was all Rin could say as he shook Ikuya’s hand.

“So anyway how are you two doing?” Ikuya asked Haru and Makoto only to be answered by a prolonged nasal exhale from the pair.

_**Shuttle bus back to the Olympic Village** _

Haru had done it! Against all the odds he’d defied the experts and claimed the bronze medal in the 10km Open Water event, and as he watched his partner in his fifth medal ceremony of these Olympics Makoto received a text from Rin.  


‘Guess keeping him backed up worked in the long run. ;-p ’  


Makoto barely had enough time to roll his eyes before his phone buzzed again. This time it was a message from Ikuya.  


‘Have fun tonight you two. ;-) ’  


“Oh don’t worry. We will.” Makoto said to himself with an orca-like grin on his face.  


The rest of the day was like the final page of a long checklist for the pair: cool-down exercises – done. Media commitments – done. Anti-doping tests – done. Dinner in the onsite gazebo – done. Get on shuttle bus back to Olympic Village – done.  


Now they were only five or so minutes away from their destination and their hearts were pumping violently in anticipation of what was to come. It had been Haru’s intention to now start to tease/warm Makoto up on the ride back but, of course, the bus was rammed with all the track & field athletes heading back from the stadium who all wanted to talk to him.  


When the bus turned its final corner of the journey both Makoto and Haru rose from their seats and stood as close to the door as they possibly could. They were that eager to get to their room. They couldn’t wait any longer.  


“Excuse me, are you really Haruka Nanase?” said the little old lady bus driver in her volunteer outfit.  


“Yes I am.” Haru said trying not to sound impatient. He knew the athletes couldn’t upset the volunteers, even if now the bus had stopped and the other athletes were piling off.  


“My twin grandchildren finally got the courage to start swimming lessons after watching you on TV. Could you give them some advice I can send them?” she asked.  


Haru felt Makoto’s reassuring hand on his shoulder. He didn’t mind waiting a little longer for this.  


“Sure.” Haru smiled.  


The selfie-style video took about a minute to record and send. Haru gave the volunteer a polite kiss on the cheek as he took his leave. Makoto passed the old lady his business card with all his professional contacts on it.  


“Just if they need some more advice.” He smiled.  


“Bless you two. You’re too pure for this world.” She smiled as she fought back tears.  


‘You won’t be saying that if you saw what we’ll be doing in 10 minutes.’ Makoto thought as he stepped off the bus.  


The plan in both their minds was to run to the elevator as soon as they entered their team’s building. However once again fate seemed to want to deny them ever getting down to it.  


Haru had already burst through the front door, crossed the foyer in record time and was hopping impatiently by the elevator. Makoto was about to tap his own inner-turbo but was grabbed by the Japanese Chef de Mission himself.  


“Tachibana! Come see the TV,” the old man who Makoto simply couldn’t brush off grinned, “Tamaki Suoh is talking about Nanase!”  


Makoto sighed but followed as he saw the elevator lights going up and no Haru in sight. This wasn’t a _major_ problem though. After all Haru _would_ need to make sure he was ‘clean’ before they started, and seeing Haru on TV was still something he couldn’t quite get his head around even to this day.  


The TV was showing the closing stages of Haru’s race earlier that day. The gold and silver medals had already been decided and Haru was in a five-way scrap for bronze. Haru slowly began to pull ahead of the pack in the final 100-meters causing the crowd and commentators to ramp up their excitement and enthusiasm to eleven.  


Haru crossed the line less than a second in front of his nearest rival. The highlights then showed a smiling Haru in the cool-down area and later on the podium receiving his bronze medal before cutting back to Tamaki in the studio.  


“That was Haruka Nanase’s _fifth_ medal of these Olympics, matching the tally of his Japanese-born rivials Matsuoka and Kirishima. Those three have been the stars of these games, and with the swimming programme now complete we’ve prepared our own short piece about these very special swimmers.”  


For the next five minutes a mini-documentary played about the youth and rivalry of Haru, Rin and Ikuya. It started with footage of them as kids and led all the way up to the Olympics now. The pictures were perfectly accompanied by Tamaki’s voiceover. As the film was reaching its climax high-tempo piano music began to play. Ikuya was shown screaming in the pool sat atop a lane divider celebrating his gold medal, then Rin crying his eyes out on the podium with a gold medal around his neck clearly repeating ‘I love you dad’ over and over. The film concluded with the now famous image of Haru and Makoto kissing.  


The TV cut back to Tamaki in the studio. “The next World Aquatics Championships can’t come soon enough. We’ll try and get Nanase in the studio before Sunday night. Now away from swimming there’s been further success for Team Japan today-“  


“Is Nanase here with you Tachibana? Huh? Tachibana?” All the Chef de Mission saw was Makoto’s blinking dotted outline besides him. Makoto had casually given him the slip just as the film finished. He too was now in the elevator, heart pounding and breath shortening as he ground the head of his penis with his fingers through his trousers and underwear.  


He needed to be ready because either he was going to jump on Haru or Haru was going to jump on him as soon as the door to their room was locked behind them.  


The elevator came to a halt and Makoto practically tore the doors open and ran to his and Haru’s room. As soon as the fob on his accreditation opened the door Makoto nigh pulled it off its hinges and leapt into the room, firmly locking it.  


Haru was nowhere to be seen. But the bathroom door was open…and all Haru’s clothes were strewn across the floor.  


_“Makotoooooo.”_ Haru’s lust-filled voice echoed in the bathroom. “I’m _cleeeeean._ I’m _streeeeetched._ And I’m _really fucking horrrrny.”_  


Makoto gulped as he walked into the bathroom. What he saw almost made him cum right there and then.  


Haru was nude and bent over the bathtub with his hands on the wall, backside sticking out – entrance overflowing with lube. A single wrapped condom was sitting impatiently on his tailbone.  


_Never_ had Makoto gotten an erection so quickly.  


Completely on autopilot Makoto ran to Haru and fiddled with his belt, barely pulled his trousers and underwear down far enough to free his impressively swollen and dripping length and grabbed Haru’s rear.  


“Wait! Makoto! Condom!” Haru urgently reminded him.  


“Oh yeah right. Sorry!” Makoto apologised and hurriedly sheathed himself and took position again.  


Haru felt pressure on his entrance and sighed in relief. “I’ve waited so long for this.”  


“I love you.” Was all Makoto could muster before he shoved his entire self into Haru.  


_“AARRHHH!!!”_ Haru cried like he’d been stabbed and torn apart at the same time as Makoto wrapped his giant arms around his chest in a vice-like grip. Both their legs shook violently and it was only Haru’s arms on the wall preventing the pair falling into the bath as Makoto began to pull back a fraction.  


_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust!_ “Ahhhhh!” Makoto screamed as he buried his mouth into Haru’s neck.  


“Wait! What do you mean ‘ahhhhh’?” Haru asked sensing the worst.  


A brief silence was followed by a small whimper from Makoto. “Sorry. That was at least three weeks worth.”  


A bashful Makoto slowly pulled himself out of Haru and sighed as he went to remove the condom, only to be grabbed by Haru and pushed down on his knees. Makoto looked up and was met by Haru’s intense gaze.  


“ _I_ have three weeks worth too!” Haru reminded him and fed Makoto his arousal.  


Makoto eagerly began sucking on his treat, and within seconds Haru loudly erupted in Makoto’s mouth and gasped for air as he slumped down the front of the bath facing Makoto whose cheeks were puffed out, a glint in his eyes.  


Before Haru could comprehend what was happening Makoto slammed his mouth into his and passed its contents back to its previous owner. What didn’t make it into Haru’s mouth dripped down his chin and onto his chest.  


Now fully in control Makoto pulled his condom off and emptied and smeared his thick semen all over Haru’s stomach.  


When they parted Makoto rolled off Haru who was now a gasping, sticky mess on the bathroom floor. The soul mates looked at each other and at the state they were in and burst out laughing.  


“Want to take a bath before we carry on?” Makoto asked kicking his trainers off.  


“Less talk more sex.” Haru winked.  


After their long bath/sloppy French kissing session the pair got ready for round two.  


**Round Two: Missionary Position (Haru’s favourite).**  


“Come on Makoto! _Fuck_ me! _Break_ me! _Ruin_ me!” Haru ordered through gritted teeth.  


“I can only go so fast. I’ll break the bed otherwise.” Makoto protested.  


**Round Three: ‘Cowboy’ Position (Makoto’s favourite).**  


“Yee-haw!” Haru shouted as he waved an imaginary cowboy hat around his head. “I just tamed me a wild stallion!” He added in the worst American accent.  


“Tamed?” Makoto asked before bucking his hips violently into the air, throwing Haru completely off of him _and_ onto the floor.  


**Round Four: Sixty-nine (Haru’s revenge).**  


“Haru please take the condom off me I’m begging you! I’m sorry!” Makoto fake pleaded, loving the frustrating denial.  


“I didn’t say stop sucking me off! Get back to work! You can only finish after _I_ do!”  


**Round Five: Spoons (Makoto is tired).**  


Makoto’s rhythm grew increasingly erratic as he neared his fifth climax of the night. His moans and groans were now becoming high-pitched shrieks as he desperately tried to achieve his release.  


“Hold on I’m almost there!” Haru shouted as he began to frantically jerk himself.  


A few seconds later and the deed was done.  


“Oh not on the sheets again Haru!” Makoto scolded as he withdrew and threw the condom in the general direction of the bin.  


“It’s not _my_ bed so I don’t care.” Haru shrugged and rolled on top of Makoto.  


The pair kissed slowly, savouring what seemed to be the last action of the night. Indeed it may well have been were it not for Haru spying the final condom in their second box.  


“You want to go again?” Haru asked.  


Makoto paused and blushed. “I don’t think I can Haru. I can’t always keep up with your sex drive and my dick is pretty beat up.”  


“I think I’ve got one more left in me, and you wouldn’t have to use your dick.”  


“But we’ve already used our mouths and we’re beyond using our hands.” Makoto stated.  


This time it was Haru’s turn to pause.  


“Makoto,” the champion swimmer began, “I’ve been…lately I’ve been thinking about…pitching to you.”  


“Oh, OH!” Makoto’s eyebrows met his hairline as he realised what Haru was getting at. “You want to top me?”  


Haru nodded eagerly. “We’ve never done it like that before.”  


“But I thought you loved bottoming?”  


“I do, being filled up by you is the best sensation in the world Makoto. It’s just something I’d like to try to see how it feels.”  


Makoto began to warm up to the idea, but still had some reservations.  


“Why now? Why here?”  


“Why not?”  


“I’ve never bottomed before. I’m getting nervous already.”  


Haru kissed Makoto and whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”  


The horrible cliché made Makoto laugh and eased the tension.  


“Will you show me how to clean myself?”  


“Of course. Grab a fresh douche and let’s go.”  


Makoto smiled and rubbed his hands together with glee.  


“OK you’re on Haru. Let’s do this.”  


After a near embarrassing disaster Haru had shown Makoto how to properly clean himself. The discussion then turned to what position they should choose. They eventually decided on Doggy because that’s how they started off all those hours ago.  


“Make sure you use plenty of lube Haru.” Makoto reminded as he bent over. “And remember how I get you ready.”  


He needn’t have worried. Haru was actually surprisingly good at playing with Makoto’s insides. In fact Makoto was starting to feel like he was going to climax just from that alone.  


“Um…” Haru uttered as he withdrew his lubed-up fingers.  


“What is it?” Makoto asked.  


“Can you put the condom on me? My hands are all sticky.” Haru asked.  


Both of them found Makoto putting the sixth condom of the night on Haru really hot. Haru bucked his hips slightly as Makoto unfurled it down his member and coated it with the last dribbles of their fourth bottle of lube.  


“When was the last time you put one of these on?” Makoto inquired.  


“First year of high school. Remember when we all got given those contraception pamphlets with one stuck on the last page for us to practice with? I did.” Haru recalled.  


“Oh yeah. I threw mine away because I didn’t want anyone at home finding it.”  


With that Makoto smiled, kissed Haru and turned back around.  


“In your own time Haru. Just go easy OK.”  


Haru took his time to line himself up and get comfortable. He took hold of Makoto’s hips and gently pushed himself inside.  


“Oooooh God!” Haru cried out as he felt Makoto’s inner walls envelop and cradle him as the new receiver let out an immensely satisfied hum.  


“Do I feel good Haru?” Makoto turned and flashed his orca grin behind him at the stuttering wreck that was Haruka Nanase.  


“M-Makoto. I want to do this under the covers with the lights off.” Haru begged.  


“Sure just gimme a second. Don’t move yet.”  


Makoto reached over and turned both bedside laps off. The only light in the room now was the reflected light of the moon breaking through the window and curtains.  


Ever so gently Makoto brought himself and Haru down to the mattress. Haru grabbed the long since discarded duvet and covered them.  


“Better?” Makoto asked.  


“Much better.” Haru replied as he slowly began rocking his hips.  


The faster Haru began to go the more Makoto began to realise they were not only shaking the bed to pieces again, but more importantly his dick was wedged between himself and the mattress. It wasn’t too long before the unusual sensation had him on the verge of exploding, his own ecstatic cries matching up with Haru’s own.  


“Makoto I’m gonna cum!”  


“Haru I’m gonna cum!”  


“Makoto I’m gonna!”  


“Haru I’m gonna!”  


“Makoto I’m!”  


“Haru I’m”  


“Makoto!”  


“Haru!”  


_“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”_  


Haru collapsed in a heap onto Makoto’s back and shook uncontrollably.  


“Hang on Haru!” Makoto cried as he eased Haru out of him and then around so Haru was completely engulfed by his protective huggle.  


“It’s OK Haru. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Shhhh.” Makoto whispered over and over as the exhausted lovers fell into a richly deserved and much needed deep sleep.  


_**Back in the present**_  


“Wow. What a night.” Makoto said to himself as he slowly eased out of bed, the urge to pee now a very real thing indeed.  


The lack of Makoto next to him and the sound of the toilet flushing and the world outside woke Haru from his slumber.  


“Good morning Haru-chan.” Makoto smiled as he noticed Haru waking up upon his return from the bathroom.  


Instead of bemoaning the childish nickname Makoto still used from time to time, Haru gazed at the mess their room was in, and that _he_ was in too.  


“Wow. We really did a lot last night didn’t we?” He said as he removed the condom from his flaccid member.  


“How was your first time topping?” Makoto asked as he leant on the bathroom door frame, still as nude as the day he was born.  


Haru thought hard about his answer.  


“It was nice. But nowhere near as good as when you make me scream.”  


Makoto smiled at the reply. “Wanna take a bath together before breakfast?” He asked with his alluring green eyes.  


Haru didn’t need to be asked again. He was straight out of bed but came to a grinding halt after just two paces.  


_“Hiiisssssss!”_ Haru cried as his hands reached behind him and clasped his butt-cheeks together.  


“Haru!” Makoto cried and went to help but Haru held his right hand out.  


“I’m fine. Nothing hot water won’t fix.” He winced. “I’m putting the TV on so we’ve got something to listen to.”  


Makoto nodded and began running their bath as Haru put that morning’s Olympic action on the TV.  


“Fuck! How long have we been sleeping?!” Haru shouted as Makoto returned to the room.  


“Hm?” Makoto questioned before seeing the clock on the TV: 14:20.  


The two looked pensively at each other.  


“I’m not surprised.” Makoto said. “We got back super late and I don’t think we finished until about 4:30 in the morning.”  


They began to laugh once again. This was going to be a night they’d look back on with fond memories for years to come.  


_**Epilogue**_  


Just before 3pm Makoto and Haru were getting dressed. They planned to wander around the Olympic Park, buy some food, do some souvenir shopping for everyone back home and (hopefully) meet some of Haru’s fans.  


As they got to their room’s front door Haru noticed a small note had been slid under it. Said note had ‘H + M’ written inside a love heart.  


Haru picked the note up and turned it over to reveal a short couple of sentences on the reverse.  


“What does it say Haru?” Makoto asked.  


Haru scanned it and gulped.  


“It says: ‘Glad to hear you two finally got to have some fun last night. Warn us next time OK. Yours, Ayano Hanesaki (on behalf of the entire Japanese Olympic team)’.”  


Haru turned around expecting to see a mortified Makoto on the verge of tears. But what he actually saw was Makoto desperately trying not to laugh.  


“Hi-five lover!” He shouted.  


Haru rolled his eyes and hi-fived Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting from the Seoul 1988 Olympics the International Olympic Committee (IOC) has given athletes condoms. A record 450,000 condoms were given to the 10,500 athletes at the Rio 2016 Olympics (42 each!). Around 175,000 packets of lube were also supplied.
> 
> Only athletes, trainers and officials are allowed into the Olympic Village, so Coach Tachibana is in!
> 
> In my Head Canon the medals won by Haru, Rin and Ikuya are:  
> • Haru (Gold: 50m, 100m & 200m Freestyle. Silver: 400m Individual Medley. Bronze: 10km Open Water).  
> • Rin (Gold: 100m & 200m Butterfly. Silver: 50m & 100m Freestyle. Bronze: 400m Individual Medley).  
> • Ikuya (Gold: 400m Individual Medley. Silver: 100m Backstroke, 100m Breaststroke & 100m Butterfly. Bronze: 100m Freestyle).
> 
> Rin represents Australia and Ikuya the United States, though out of respect for Japan they don’t sing ‘Advance Australia Fair’ or ‘Star Spangled Banner’.
> 
> Tamaki Suoh becomes a world-famous TV host in my Head Canon, and can be found presenting anything.
> 
> The 'Chef de Mission' is the head of a nation's entire team at an Olympics.


End file.
